


Kolory

by Martynax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock rozmyśla o tym co było i o tym, co nigdy nie będzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/gifts).



Dopóki w świecie Sherlocka nie pojawił się John, nie wiedział on, że można czuć. Wyrażanie emocji zawsze było dla niego czymś dziwnym, ale przy Johnie przychodziło łatwiej. Szczery śmiech z głębi gardła, kiedy siedział owinięty prześcieradłem w pałacu Buckingham z Johnem, był możliwy tylko dlatego, że przyjaciel był obok. Gorycz i uścisk w piersi często skutkowały złośliwościami w kierunku każdej z nowych partnerek jego współlokatora, ponieważ one go dotykały, a on nie mógł. I to naprawdę zajmowało chwilę, nim Sherlock uświadamiał sobie, że jego zachowanie jest czystą, prymitywną zazdrością. Najgorsze ze wszystkich nowo poznanych uczuć było ciepło w pachwinach, które czuł ilekroć w pobliżu był John; nie ważne czy ubrany od stóp do głów, czy pół nagi i zarumieniony po gorącym prysznicu. _To zawsze tam_ było i sprawiało, że Sherlock wariował, motał się i nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca.   
Sherlock nienawidził Johna za rzucenie go na szybko kręcącą się karuzelę uczuć, za bycie katalizatorem, który wywołał wybuch i za jego całkowitą nieświadomość tego, co robi z Sherlockiem. I kochał go dokładnie za to samo. John pomógł mu stać się człowiekiem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc i złamał jego serce nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Zanim to się stało, Sherlock naprawdę nie wiedział, że coś takiego jest możliwe, nie spodziewał się, że serce może pęknąć na pół, a człowiek wciąż żyć. Choć owo życie, którego tak naprawdę nie stracił skacząc z dachu szpitala St. Barts, okazało się prawdziwym piekłem na Ziemi, w którym rozpamiętywał to, co działo się przed jego _upadkiem_.   
I pamiętał, pamiętał wszystko i choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał zapomnieć, to nie mógł, bo te wspomnienia były zbyt ważne, by je utracić.   
Pierwsze, co zawsze nasuwało mu się na myśl, to jak przez pierwszy miesiąc ich wspólnego mieszkania, Sherlock czuł się, jakby ktoś podkręcał kolory w jego umyśle. Nagle rzeczy, które wcześniej były tylko białe lub czarne, powoli zaczęły nabierać szarości, aż wybuchły feerią barw. John zajmował coraz więcej przestrzeni w jego poukładanym umyśle, w którym wszystko miało swoje miejsce. I nagle, Sherlock musiał stworzyć nowy, osobny dział poświęcony temu niepozornemu doktorowi.   
Najbardziej ujmujące w Johnie było to, że _wierzył_ w Sherlocka. Nie wątpił w niego i nie obrażał się, kiedy detektyw nie zważając na niejasne standardy socjalne, wygłaszał głośno wszystkie swoje spostrzeżenia, które zwykle były pozbawione jakiejkolwiek cenzury, tym samym często obrażając przyjaciela. Wiedział o tym, ale czasami zapanowanie nad własną naturą, to było zbyt wiele.   
Kolejną z rzeczy, które Sherlock odnotował w swoim umyśle było to, że John był w stanie poświęcić własne życie, aby ratować to należące do Sherlocka i to dziwiło go najbardziej. Dotąd nie znał ludzi, którzy robiliby cokolwiek bezinteresownie. Nawet jego brat, Mycroft, zawsze chciał czegoś w zamian, a John tylko dawał, nie brał. Znosił humory Holmesa, podawał mu telefon, choć ten leżał o jeden metr dalej, przynosił mu herbatę i wyciągał długopis z kieszeni marynarki. Ktoś inny już dawno posłałby Sherlocka do diabła i to właśnie wytrwałość, stałość Johna była tym, co wkradło się w serce detektywa. I Sherlock z czasem dowiedział się, że miłość jest bolesna, że miłość to smutek i krwawiące, rozszarpane rany w sercu. Nauczył się, że miłość to poświęcenie i to była najboleśniejsza ze wszystkich lekcji, którą odczuwał siedząc w miękkim fotelu, ze skrzypcami spoczywającymi u jego stóp, i wpatrując się w okno saloniku na Baker Street 221B.   
Tu jest _cicho_ , za cicho i choć spokój zawsze był tym, co preferował Sherlock, tak teraz marzył, żeby usłyszeć trzeszczenie desek podłogowych, gwizd czajnika oznajmiający, że woda jest zagotowana i delikatne uderzenia łyżeczki o porcelanową filiżankę. _Pragnął_ , żeby John usiadł w drugim fotelu, zaczął robić wpis na swoim blogu, niemiłosiernie głośno uderzając w klawisze i zadając mu uprzejme pytania na temat tego, jak minął mu dzień. To zawsze wywoływało przyjemne ciepło w jego klatce piersiowej, a teraz tego zabrakło. John ożenił się z Marry i przeprowadził w okolice Greenwich, więc Sherlock sam zajmował mieszkanie przy Baker Street 221B. I choć przebywanie tu bolało, Sherlock nie potrafił opuścić tego miejsca. W końcu to tutaj przeżył z Johnem najpiękniejszy okres ich znajomości, to tutaj go pokochał i tylko tutaj mógł pójść do sypialni przyjaciela i położyć się na łóżku, które ten kiedyś zajmował.   
To właśnie tam, leżąc w ciemnej sypialni Johna, nienoszącej już żadnych śladów jego bytności, oprócz porzuconej w rogu laski, Sherlock przeżywał swoje fantazje. Wyobrażał sobie, jak podchodzi do Johna i całuje go w miękkie usta, wywołując tym jęk przyjaciela. Widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak John jęcząc poddaje się naciskowi jego warg i pokonuje ostatnią dzielącą ich przestrzeń, i dociska się do Sherlocka, dzieląc ciepłem swego ciała. Sherlock wsunąłby wtedy ręce pod jeden z wełnianych swetrów Johna, które ten tak kocha, i dotykałby rozgrzanej skóry, rozkoszując się jej gładką fakturą. Przeniósłby swoje pocałunki na szyję Johna i przygryzałby ją, ssał i lizał, zostawiając po sobie ślady. Zdjąłby jego sweter i odpiął guziki spodni, padając przed nim na kolana. Ssałby jego penisa z miłością i rozkoszowałby się każdym wydanym przez Johna dźwiękiem. Następnie kochałby się z nim długo i namiętnie, doprowadzając ich obu na krawędź. I wiedział, że John by to kochał, każdą pojedynczą sekundę tego aktu.   
Jednak to tylko marzenia. Marzenia, które jedynie pogłębiają jego tęsknotę za przyjacielem i sprawiają, że ilekroć spotykał Johna, miał ochotę powiedzieć:  
— Kocham cię, John.   
Jednak wiedział, że nie może. Wiedział, że nie zasługuje na Johna, ponieważ życie Sherlocka to tylko kłopoty. Jego życie to gonienie od sprawy do sprawy i poświęcanie im większości czasu. John zasługiwał na _wszystko_ co dobre i _nikt_ nie zasługiwał na Johna, nawet Marry, z którą ułożył sobie życie. Ponieważ jego przyjaciel był zbyt dobry, zbyt wrażliwy i zbyt łatwo dawał sobą manipulować, co ludzie często wykorzystywali. I Sherlock nienawidził się za to, że też wykorzystywał Johna, że kłamał, i że nigdy nie był na tyle silny, aby rzucić wszystko i poświęcić całe życie przyjacielowi. Wiedział, że tylko oddając mu _całego_ siebie, naprawdę by na niego zasłużył.   
A teraz, jedyne co mu pozostało, to rozpamiętywanie tego, co było i wymyślanie tego, co nigdy nie będzie. Oraz nadzieja, nadzieja na to, że John pewnego dnia dostrzeże w jego oczach cały ten ból, tęsknotę i miłość, a wtedy życie Sherlocka znów rozbłyśnie kolorami.


End file.
